deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Sparkster
Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Sparkster is a What-If Episode of Death Battle written by Tonygameman, it features Sonic the Hedgehog from his eponymous franchise and his Konami counterpart Sparkster who comes from the Rocket Knight franchise. Description Sonic the Hedgehog VS Rocket Knight. A Battle between two fast blue game characters who made it up to Sega Genesis' mascot line-up in 1990's! Will Sonic out-run the Rocket Knight with some coolness or will Sparkster rocket Sonic up with some swords? Interlude Wiz: Sega Genesis, the video game console which does what Nintendo does not since 1988 (just breaking two years before Super Nintendo Entertainment System). Boomstick: Especially... these two are those blue mascots, which goes in a big, restless Console War against Nintendo's Super Mario! Wiz: Like Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive. Boomstick: And Sparkster, the flying Rocket Knight of the Kingdom of Zephyrus. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it is our job to analyze their equipment, abilities and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle! Sonic the Hedgehog (Cues: Green Hill Zone - Sonic the Hedgehog) Wiz: Mobius, one of the planets which is inhabited by anthropomorphic animals. Boomstick: What do you mean? Animals who can stand with two legs? Wiz: In Christmas Island, the green hedgehog born with the ability to run at super-speed named Sonic was born. His love for adventure eventually called him away from his home afterwards. Background * Height: 3'3" * Weight: 77 lbs * Age: 16 * Top Speed: Average of 765 mph * The mascot of the 1990's and current SEGA * Also known as The Blue Blur Boomstick: Until one day, Sonic dug into the scientist Dr. Ovi Kintobor's underground lab and became friends with him, helping him work on Retro-Orbital Chaos Compressor (called R.O.C.C.) which could rid Mobius of evil forever by absorbing all the negative energy on this planet with seven Chaos Emeralds. (Cues: Scrap Brain Zone - Sonic the Hedgehog) Wiz: Kintobor performed some experiments on Sonic's super-speed with his Kinetic Gyratoscope and the friction-less Power Sneakers, which makes Sonic run more faster like an speed of sound; producing a sonic boom; shattering the gyratoscope and fusing Sonic's spines and... turning his skin color into blue. Boomstick: What the heck did I just see? He turned into blue!? Wiz. After this, Kintobor accidentally tripped on a cable and slammed into the ROCC, which exploded; the evil from the Chaos Emeralds combined with the rotten egg transformed him into Dr. Eggman; also called Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Boomstick: And since that the old classic hedgehog-and-scientist rivalry begins. Abilities & Techniques * Can run at super speed * Can burrow underground * Spin Jump * Spin Attack * Homing Attack * Spin Dash * Blue Tornado (Cues: Live and Learn - Sonic Adventure 2: Battle) Wiz: Sonic's other abilities is him burrowing underground, as he's the hedgehog. Boomstick: Just imagine him being Bugs Bunny as he fighted against that plumber before who's like Mickey Mouse! Wiz: Okay... Sonic can use his quills by spin-jumping on his enemies similar to Mario's classic stomping, and curl into a ball while moving forward on the ground. Boomstick: He can use Homing Attack by homing directly into a nearby enemy, allowing him to bounce into them several times; chaining them up. BOUNCY BOUNCY! Wiz: Sonic's fastest technique is Spin Dash, which shows him revving up his Spin Dash from a stationary position, then dashes off into a high-speed rolling attack; breaking through walls, dashing up steep slopes and shred through any unprotected enemies. Equipment * Excalibur * Extreme Gear * Shields (Protective, Thunder, Flame, Aqua, Gold) (Cues: Sonic Speed Riders - Sonic Riders) Boomstick: Sonic's flight without any help while he needs his legs rest is his Extreme Gear which is like an hoverboard... that one of a heck. Wiz: He can also use Shields which he uses to protect himself from damage, immune to electricity, breathe underwater indefinitely, engulfs himself in flames, etc. Boomstick: And he has King Arthur's sword Excalibur, which allows him to use his swordsmanship into skills. Transformations * Super Sonic * Hyper Sonic * Werehog Sonic * Excalibur Sonic (Cues: Super Sonic - Sonic the Hedgehog 2) Wiz: Excalibur doesn't only bring him extreme swordsmanship skills, but also transforms him into Excalibur Sonic with some gold armor, increasing his strength, deflect massive sword strikes and fly. Boomstick: And with all 7 Chaos Emeralds, he transforms into an DBZ-copied Super Sonic form which turns him into gold, which makes him very powerful, the ability to fly, make him more faster than he was usually, deflect attacks, fire energy beams and uses Chaos Control, which allows him to bend time and space to his will, allowing him to teleport around. Darn I wish I will transform into this! Wiz: If a full moon appears in the night, Sonic will turn into his Werehog form, allowing him to stretch his arms over long distances in an instant; grabbing enemies from long distances. Boomstick: Also he has his Hyper form, making him more powerful and faster than Super Sonic, and invincible. There's a technique called Hyper Flash, a move that boosts Sonic forward and damages enemies in his general surrounding area. Feats * Continuously defeated Dr. Eggman, a man with an IQ of 300 * Conquered the lands of the Arabian Knights and King Arthur's Camelot * Defeated Shadow, Metal Sonic (while in his Metal Overlord form) and Solaris who is a super-dimensional being * Destroyed Death Egg which is said as an powerful space station able to destroy an entire planet Wiz: As always, Sonic defeated Dr. Eggman, who has an IQ of 300. Boomstick: As his best friend Tails, who is a fox with two tails has an IQ of 400, more smarter than this stupid egg-headed idiot. Wiz: He made it through the lands of Arabian Knights and Camelot which is leaded by King Arthur. Boomstick: He destroyed Star Wars-based Death Egg also... parodies rules! Cues: (Game Over - Sonic Colors) Wiz: While he's a good strategist, Sonic tends to make up plans as he goes along, can't swim without a need of air bubbles and he's cocky due to his attitude. Boomstick: This hedgehog will out-run anyone who tries to race against him around the world. But this one is an battle against the flying rocket opossum instead! Sonic: What you see is what you get! Just a guy that loves adventure. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Sparkster Cues: (Stage 1 - Rocket Knight Adventures) Wiz: The kingdom of Zebulos is a peaceful one, but it has been attacked by numerous invading empires over the years. That's why they hire the Rocket Knights, an elite fighting force tasked with protecting the kingdom and its key. Boomstick: And at the top of the line is Sparkster, their leader, and the one who's so skilled, he straight-up is called the Rocket Knight most of the time. Background * Height: 2'7" * Weight: Unknown * Age: 17 * Leader of the elite Rocket Knights and most skilled of them * One of Konami's former mascots * Trained as a Rocket Knight since his childhood * Once competed in Track & Field alongside other Konami characters like Solid Snake, Simon Belmont, etc. Wiz: He's helped protect this kingdom on multiple occasions, fighting against numerous invading forces and even a traitorous rival Rocket Knight named Axel Gear. Boomstick: Also, they're all possums. Just a whole kingdom of possums there. Wiz: He's been trained since childhood as a Rocket Knight, so he's had a lifetime of experience in swordfighting and combat, though he prefers to live a quiet life on a farm with his family. Boomstick: Nevertheless, he will always kick whoever's trying to take over the Devotindos kingdom right in the ass. Well, it'd be hard to lead a peaceful life with a bunch of war going on around you. Wiz: He doesn't even ask for much in return, just a peaceful life. Boomstick: Reward enough, I'd say. Nice and quiet, and all those attacking armored pig or werewolf people aren't there anymore. Wiz: Sparkster's not quite Superman, but he's able to survive flight with intense speeds, pressures, and altitudes, even underwater or in outer space, and keeps his sword on him at all times, often using it mid-flight. Boomstick: He's also an Olympic-level athlete, literally, as he competed in over 25 Olympic events in Konami's Track & Field, alongside such Olympic-ready stars as Simon Belmont, Solid Snake, Yie Ar Kung-Fu's Oolong, and... Pyramid Head. How did the nightmarish torture monster slip past the Olympic committee? Wiz: He's also more heavily armored than other Rocket Knights, covered basically head to toe as a knight should be, though his face and ears are exposed. Boomstick: He still has the good sense to protect his eyes, though, as he at least has a pair of goggles to wear. Abilities & Equipment * Rocket Pack * Wingpack * Mystical Blade * Possum Tail ** Is a part of his body, not a cape * Techniques ** Rocket Burst w/ Wall Bounce ** Burst Vortex ** Burst Drill ** Burst Shot ** Burst Beam ** Burst Assist ** Rail Spin * Giant Robot Cues: (Stage 1-1, 1-3 - Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2) Boomstick: Sparkster’s a Rocket Knight, and two things are required with that title: a way to Rocket and a way to Knight. So naturally he has a sword, or rather, a Mystical Sword that can shoot sonic waves of energy, much like Guile from Street Fighter. It also functions pretty regularly as sword, for simple meleet attacks or cutting through steel and energy beams. By regularly, I of course mean he uses it regularly. Most swords I’ve seen in real life would probably are just made of steel at best, and would get melted by intense energy beams. Wiz: And for the first one, Rocket…ing, he has a Rocket Pack, capable of going at super-sonic speeds and even taking him to outer space and working underwater. This aids him in both getting around and dashing towards his opponents for a close-up attack. Boomstick: Sparkster’s attacks are heavily aided by the use of this Rocket Pack, allowing to fly upward in multiple directions with the help of Rocket Burst, or forward with Burst Dash. He can spin in place and slash with his sword with Burst Vortex, which will also make him immune to damage during its use, and combine this with Rocket Burst for the forward-spinning Burst Drill attack. Wiz: He can also shoot out a bullet of energy with Burst Shot for an explosive long range attack, and he can stop himself from going too far with the Burst Assist, stopping him from falling, or the Rail Spin, where he grabs on with his tail and spins around before jumping back up again. Boomstick: Grabbing on like that seems more like a monkey thing than a possum thing, but okay. Wiz: He also has Jet Wings, which come equipped with dual-energy shooters for even more Burst Shots. Boomstick: Other than that, it just seems like a jet pack with a hang glider on it. He also has a giant robot that he engaged in a game of Rock’Em Sock Robots with Axel Gear. That’s basically what it was, just robots punching each other. Fair enough. Gold Sparkster * Becomes more powerful * Jetpack charges faster * Becomes more stronger and faster than usual Wiz: And finally, he has the Gold Sparkster power-up, which is simply a boost in power, both to him and his jetpack, with less cool-down time on it. Boomstick: He also becomes more stronger and faster than he's usual. That's more bad-ass I ever seen. Feats * An expert swordsman, won multiple sword-fights with this skill * Brought down the whole Devotindos Empire and the invading forces of the Wolf Kingdom * Defeated his rival Axel Gear multiple times * Survives and holds onto his sword under intense pressure and altitudes * Breaked through steel walls and keep afloat with his sword Wiz: He's able to take on entire invading armies, ones that completely devastated all of the other Rocket Knights on his team, and has brought down a whole empire, the Devotindos, by himself, thankfully leading to a peace treaty between them and the Zebulos kingdom. Boomstick: These all sound like typos of "Game of Thrones" houses.'''Wiz: With all that we've said about his jet pack prowess, it's not exactly flawless. '''Boomstick: The Rocket Pack has a power meter, and certain actions use up certain amounts of energy, to the point where it just stops working for a bit if he keeps using it. In cool-down periods, enemies can also attack him during this opening. Wiz: Not to mention that extreme enough cold weather can cause his Rocket Pack to stop working and his Mystical Blade to stop being, well, mystical. Boomstick: Also, despite being a very skilled fighter, he's not a great strategist, preferring to run straight into battle. But when he can take out entire armies, and other Rocket Knights, all on your own, I can't say that it's done him much harm so far. Wiz: Sparkster has more than earned his place as the protector of the Zebulos kingdom, proving time and time again that when their country is in danger, he'll be able to handle it, no matter what stands in his way. Boomstick: Let's just watch how he beat this super-fast hedgehog in a fight which holds no bars! Sparkster stands on top of a pillar of rock in-front of the castle. As he unsheathes his sword, the camera spins around behind him, and the ghostly image of Emperor Devligus Devotindos appears in-front of him and begins to laugh. Pre-Death Battle Who will you be rooting for? Sonic the Hedgehog Sparkster Who do you think will win? Sonic the Hedgehog Sparkster Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: And now, it's time for a SEGA-Genesis DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle In Zebulos, everything is normal until the portal appears, Sonic falling out of it; hitting his head on the ground. Sonic: Whoa! Ouch! I think Tails would find a Chaos Emerald from this world. Sparkster is flying around Zebulos, checking there's no Devotindos Empire around at taking over the kingdom. Sparkster: Hmm... nothing pig is over here. He saw the blue blur running across the ground, shocked. Sparkster: Whoa! Looks like I would chase this one! He turns and chases Sonic, who is searching for the Chaos Emerald and found it. Sonic: Cool! Now back to my world! Just before Sonic would leave with a Chaos Emerald, Sparkster flies in-front of him, halting him. Sparkster: Stop! You must be a new threat to the Zebulos Kingdom. Sonic groans: "Aarrgghhh! No way, just get out of here!" and then goes into fighting-stance. Sparkster says "So you don't have any chance to escape or fight me! Just prevail!" and unsheathes his sword, ready to fight Sonic. FIGHT! Cues: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0vVmLfCxp8) Sparkster charged forward at Sonic with his jetpack, sword held out, which knocked him away. Sonic then gets back up, and charges back at Sparkster; kicking him away. Sparkster then does a Burst Vortex at Sonic, who dodges it; countering with Spin Dash. Sparkster then glides back to the ground with his jetpack, readying his sword and slashes at Sonic multiple times. Sonic then Homing Attacked Sparkster 3 times, until he Burst Drilled himself up into the air. Cues (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x99CorWGMs0) Sparkster then shoots multiple Burst Shots at Sonic, who dodged them all except the final shot. Sonic then attacked Sparkster with a diving kick, stomping him on the ground. Sparkster then swipes his sword at Sonic, who also unsheathes Excalibur; becoming into Excalibur Sonic and doing a sword duel, which he suddenly won. Sparkster then puts on his goggles and escaped from Sonic by flying into the air, tripping him with his possum tail. Sonic gets shocked at this and then dodges the incoming Burst Beam from Sparkster's sword. He then jumps into the air and punches Sparkster at his stomach, leaving him open. Sonic punches Sparkster multiple times and kicks him into the ground again. Sparkster then calls on a Giant Robot and jumps on it, punching Sonic who blocked the attack with the Shield. Sonic then uses Aqua Shield to jump into the air and uses Flame Shield to attack Sparkster's robot, making it explode. Sparkster, now badly damaged; called six Sacred Swords around him and transforms into Gold Sparkster. Sonic, who is shocked says "Whoa! You can transform into Super too with different stuff than Chaos Emeralds! Let me show the true Super form!" Cues (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTf_n6bHFj4) Sonic then called 7 Chaos Emeralds around him, transforming into Super Sonic and charges at Gold Sparkster, who blocked the attack with his sword, He then flies into the air, Super Sonic chasing him also in the air. Both has a big flying chase around the entire Zebulos kingdom. Super Sonic fires a beam of light at Gold Sparkster, who shoots out a powerful Burst Beam from his sword; the beams collisions into each other. Gold Sparkster then flies forward while continuing to hold the beam on Super Sonic, then swipes his sword to reflect both beams at Super Sonic, hitting him more powerfully enough to revert him back into his normal form. Sonic then falls onto the ground, Gold Sparkster reverts into his normal form and tries to charge at Sonic to finish him, but finds out that his jetpack runs out of fuel. Sonic then gets up, and shouts "Now it's time to finish you!" He then runs into Sparkster, using Blue Tornado around him; severing and obliterating him off. Sonic then finds out a portal and the left Chaos Emerald after defeating Sparkster and says "Now! It's time to take this Emerald back to Tails!" K.O.! Results Sonic is seen running on the portal, as many possums from Zebulos are seen on Sparkster's funeral. Boomstick: And the Rocket Knight is defeated now. Wiz: This one is very close without the Archie feats, Sonic can run as fast as the sound; we all know it. Boomstick: Sparkster took down Axel Gear multiple times, he's like Sonic's rival Shadow compared to him! Wiz: Sparkster's speeds are fast but negligible compared to Sonic. Also he can survive in space himself. He has taken armies, but took them on all individually for the most part. Plus, he's more heavily armored, is actually not as durable as Sonic. Boomstick: Sparkster's not just playing possum, he's just plain dead. Wiz: The winner is Sonic the Hedgehog. Boomstick: Without his Archie stuff! Wiz: Darn your "I think Sonic is OP without his Archie feats"... Comparison Sonic the Hedgehog * +Faster * +More experienced * +More durable * +/- Can survive in space about as easily * -Weak to Sparkster in his base form sometimes * -Weaker Sparkster * +Stronger * +Better armor * +Possibly faster on the air while Sonic is in his base form (?) * +About as skilled in sword combat * +/- Can survive in space about as easily as Sonic * - Is slower, less experienced, etc. Trivia *The connection between Sonic and Sparkster is that both are the mascots of Sega Genesis in 1990's, both are animals who use rails while in adventures, they're both blue, and they have a rival who's color are red & black (Shadow for Sonic; Axel Gear for Sparkster). *In this fight, Sonic uses his Game feats instead of the Archie Comics feats (though he uses his backstory from the early Sonic canon in 1990's) in order to make this fight fair. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Tonygameman Category:'Sega vs Konami' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Battle of the Knights Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music